Generally, a refrigerator includes storage chambers and a cold air supply apparatus for supplying cold air to the storage chambers to keep food fresh.
The insides of the storage chambers maintain temperatures, each of which is within a designated range, required to store food in a fresh state.
Front surfaces of such storage chambers of the refrigerator are opened, and the opened front surfaces are closed by doors to maintain the temperatures of the insides of the storage chambers at normal times.
The storage chambers are divided into a plurality of chambers by partitions, and among the plurality of storage chambers, a storage chamber provided at an upper side is opened and closed by two doors rotatably hinged and another storage chamber provided at the lower side is opened and closed by a storage box sliding in forward and backward directions.
The storage box is inserted into and drawn from the storage chamber by a sliding unit in a sliding manner, and the sliding unit includes a cover rail provided at both sidewalls of the storage chamber and slide rails provided at an outside of both side surfaces of the storage box to be guided along the cover rail.
Since this constitution, in which a rail structure of the sliding unit is provided at the side surfaces of the storage box, is operated by installing a roller at the side surfaces of the storage box, the distance of the storage box to be drawn is shortened such that food inside the storage box is difficult to take.
Additionally, a user needs to push the storage box until an end to sufficiently insert the storage box when the storage box is inserted inside the storage chamber, and noise is caused while the storage box is inserted.